


Podfic: Parker's Suprise

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Humor, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison is learning so many things he was not expecting when this conversation began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Parker's Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parker's Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



Parker will be Parker, but sometimes you learn something new.

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j3dlqs5u61dws5c)


End file.
